Numerous bottled drinks are manufactured today by mixing concentrates in large quantities of water, The drinks are then bottled and distributed. Instead of offering the drink in a final mixed form, it would be more efficient if the bottler could just fill a liquid, especially water, with the concentrate mixed with the liquid only when the consumer opens the bottle for the first time. For this purpose, the concentrate is added automatically into the liquid or in the water such that both are mixed when the consumer opens the bottle for the first time.
Moreover, functional probiotic beverages currently are experiencing significant growth. Although probiotic ingredients may be made shelf stable, the potency and desired consumer benefits may progressively lessen over time once exposed to a liquid if not adequately refrigerated. The ability to deliver such probiotic ingredients at the time of consumption thus would improve the overall consumer experience.
There is a desire, therefore, to produce a spout with an associated nozzle that provides for automatic dispensing of a separate substance into the container when the consumer opens the spout for the first time. The spout preferably maintains the ingredients therein in a shelf stable form until use.